Accent's so hot
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Little missing scene from Diamonds are Forever. The moment when Jo & Henry left the bar to get back at the shop.


**Hello my lovelies ! So I always thought what the hell happened on the trip back from the bar to the shop** , **because Jo obviously didn't put herself in bed xD so I decided to write a little something about that. I tried to make it funny, I hope it is (it sounded better in my mind but well).**

 **Don't forget English isn't my native language and bla bla bla. Reviews are appreciated and thank you for reading :).**

* * *

\- All right, Jo, I think you had enough drinks for the night - Henry said holding his partner who was having issues keeping a steady balance.

She was in a euphoric's state after drinking way too much whiskey. She was frustrated and sad because they were working on a case in which her late husband was the lawyer and she would never admit it but ever since they started, in that case, she was having a hard time coping with everything. Losing Sean has been already hard enough but having to get through one of his cases was bringing back all the pain and she needed something strong to forget her heartache.

Thanks god for having a Henry Morgan in her life, at least she wouldn't make any stupid choices tonight.

\- I still want to stay heeere - she chanted out loud

Henry shook his head

\- no ! You need to rest. Tomorrow you'll be waking up with one good hangover but I wouldn't be myself if I wasn't looking after you.

She opened her mouth and gave him a dreamy look

\- aww ! Look, Doctor Morgan is so sweet with me. Why are you always such gentleman-ish? Eh !

She nearly lost her balance and Henry moved his hands to her waist and she giggled like a kid

\- that is so intimate

She closed the distance between them and looked at him straight in the eyes, rubbing her hands all over his chest.

\- how can you be so damn well build for someone who's cutting dead people open for a living? - she hiccuped after her sentence while Henry tried to keep a straight face

\- I don't know! I just stay healthy. And now you should too. So to begin with, let me borrow your phone so I can call Abe to pick us up. The bar is about to close soon.

She tried to reach her phone in her pocket but she couldn't even see straight anymore so finding her pocket seemed like a big challenge.

Henry rolled his eyes even he had, to be honest with himself, a drunk Jo was something to see at least once in someone's life.

He helped her out and was so glad the phone wasn't in the back of her jean because he wouldn't forgive himself for touching his partner like that while she was drunk and wasn't controlling any of her words or actions.

He dial Abe's number while Jo said out loud for the lack of people still in the bar

\- so you're calling old man huh?

Henry gestured toward the phone, Jo leaned on him wondering why the room was turning upside down

\- oh ! that's great! He's going to rescue us from that disaster I put you in. I know you must be thinking I'm a mess Henryyy

Henry finished his call with Abe and put Jo's phone back in her pocket

\- absolutely not! Jo, it happens to the best of us so I am not going to judge you. Trust me, I know what it feels like.

He also knew she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning so he couldn't feel guilty about confessing that bit of his long life.

\- Y'a do? - her question seemed more like a scream of horror

\- Yes ! Happened to me too a while ago, you will get better Jo.

Her brain couldn't process anything he was saying. She blinked and just smiled like an idiot.

\- if you say so then I believe you, daddy.

Henry couldn't help the blush on his cheeks because he was indeed old enough to be more than her father. He shook his head, those were impure thoughts, he wasn't considering Jo like a daughter, far from that.

\- very well! Let's wait for Abe outside, something tells me you need some fresh air

\- how d'ya know?

He shrugged giving her one bright smile

\- just a hint.

She really couldn't walk all by herself so Henry helped her to keep steady on her feet with his hand behind her back. She was holding on to his coat in a complete awe.

Henry hoped Abe wouldn't take long before getting there because he had no idea how Jo would stay awake, she was really near from passing out, her eyes were dilated, she was sweaty and she could barely walk, he was certain she wouldn't make it to the shop awake.

Lost in his thoughts, he never noticed Jo completely leaning on him. He just came back on earth when he felt her arms around his neck.

\- Jo ! What are you doing?

\- I don't know... You're just so strong and tall and...

She closed her eyes and buried her head on his scarf, Henry tried not to die from a panic attack

\- ...you smell so good.

She looked at his hands on her waist and squeezed her fingers around his

\- and your hands are so big, now I know why you can handle your job so perfectly.

Henry really started feeling the discomfort but more for her than himself. He tried to say something but it appeared, only Jo Martinez could take the words out of his mouth.

\- Jo...

She was way too close to his face in his opinion. He put her hands back where they were and tried to push her away a bit. As much as he was attracted to his hot partner, he couldn't, this wasn't right.

\- there's just something with you - she kept going

Oh, she would definitely not remember any of this and he would definitely always remember it.

\- I'm not sure I would like to know - he said in an amused tone

\- Oh yeah you want to

\- go ahead then! But if my memory serves well, you said once I was the weirdest, creepiest man you ever met.

She chuckled

\- okayyyy classical boy ! Maybe I said that but in my defense - she hiccuped again - we just met, I changed my mind ever since because I'm resisting the urge not to get in your pants every day.

Henry swallowed. Well, he surely didn't expect that. Jo was way different than her secret self when she was drunk.

\- what are you trying to say, Jo ?

\- it's your accent!

He blinked twice

\- wh... What does my accent have to do with anything?

She walked closer, their faces just an inch away from the other

\- your accent's so hot... It's turning me on. All dat time.

Henry really didn't know what to say to that. He just smiled. He could have used that against her later but he told himself, rather kept that hidden. She didn't need to be embarrassed further more.

\- I..Why, thank you.

She rubbed her nose against his and he turned as red as an apple. It was his turn to lose his balance now

\- Jo ! You're not yourself, don't do anything you can regret later

\- I surely won't regret that

She tried to kiss him all over again and he pushed her away. He really didn't want to take advantage of her. He dreamed of kissing those beautiful red lips but not like that.

\- Nah come on, doctor ! You told me I was hot, I'm sure you've been craving for a kiss from me.

\- I'll be honest with you. Perhaps I did, but Jo, I'm a gentleman I won't ever take advantage of you like that

\- why so sweet. But I don't care, I just wanna kiss you right now.

He couldn't run away too far because she was going to collapse anytime soon and for someone who was that drunk, she knew exactly where his lips were and probably some other parts of his body by the way her hands were traveling up and down.

Jo's lips were nearly on his when he got saved by the bell when Abe's parked in front of the bar, honking at them.

\- Abe's here! We can go home

She grumbled god knew what and Henry managed to put her in the car in which Abe glared at him

\- please don't look at me like that Abraham

\- don't tell me you let the kid got drunk like that and you didn't say anything?

He remembered after the 4th glass, trying to make her stop but she nicely reminded him she was armed.

Abe shook his head

\- how to seduce a girl for dummies. Jeez, you two! Now you'll have to explain to her why she's in our apartment and why she would have to drink my awful remedy.

\- at least she would be safer with us that she would have been if she got home all by herself.

Abe started the engine and eyed the both of them in the mirror, from time to time.

Jo was leaning her head on Henry's shoulder and was starting to slowly be quiet. Henry was unconsciously rubbing her back and if they were in another situation, he could really have enjoyed the moment.

Jo raised her eyes toward him, everything started to fade away around her

\- Henryyy!

He turned his head toward her

\- yes, Jo? - he was still slightly amused, she was adorable

\- you - she pointed her finger at his chest - U're my hero. Mineee!

And as Henry predicted it, she passed out in his arms, her head falling down on his lap. Abe couldn't help himself

\- well, drunk or not, at least she knows where the goods are.

\- Abraham!

Abe smirked. He was still enjoying being grounded by a father that looked younger than him.

 **###**

Once they reached the shop, Abe opened the door for the two idiots to step out. Of course, Jo wouldn't wake up before the morning after so Henry stepped out the car before her and lifted her up in his arms. Her head fell down on the back of his neck and her rapid breathing and her messy hair in her face gave Henry the butterflies. She maybe was drunk but she really was peaceful when she was sleeping and he could watch her do for hours.

He carefully carried her upstairs and gently lay her down on the couch. She did the most adorable sound Henry ever heard when he put her down and dropped a blanket on her shoulders.

He took a pillow so she wouldn't have any sore neck in the morning and he just stared at her way longer than he should had.

He removed a strain of hair away from her face and felt his heart beating down his throat.

He sighed. She was beautiful and different from any others women. She understood him and in that moment, he realized how much pain and affliction they were sharing. He let his fingers ran all along her face before giving her a good night kiss on the forehead.

\- rest well my beautiful Hispanic partner.

* * *

When Jo woke up in the morning, her firs thoughts were « why, how and when? » until she saw Abe standing in front of her

\- good morning sunshine

She had a terrible headache and couldn't remember the previous night. She blinked

\- oh ! My head

She raised one hand to her forehead and realized she was at Abe's

\- how did I get here?

At that moment a hundred of thoughts ran through her. The only thing she remembered, was to walk with Henry at their usual bar and then nothing, black hole. She was at Henry's home, not hers... « Oh god, please tell me we didn't » and her confusion increased when the object of her thoughts walked in the room

\- well after the bar closed last night, Abe picked us up and we thought we bring you here because you might need this.

Henry was way too cheerful. Did something happen? What the hell did she do this time?

She tried to read him but he just kept that straight and serious face he always had.

She hated him for that. Jo drank the awful remedy and Henry smirked. He was good at keeping secrets, there was no way Jo would ever know about her little drunk evening and everything she said about him but at least he knew what she was thinking of him from now on and boy did he liked that.


End file.
